


Frog Prince: A Twisted Fairy Tale

by Pairagoose



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: 80's Voltron, AU, Comedy, F/M, M/M, twisted fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairagoose/pseuds/Pairagoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Allura loves fairy tales and believes they are the one true way of finding a prince and she decides to test out the tale of the frog prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Prince: A Twisted Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very alternate universe tale, so there's a lot of out of character happenings. And is Voltron: Defender of the universe. Also this is one of my dusted off fics, I originally wrote it in 2002 because I have always been a klance shipper.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away…

A young princess, who was maybe twenty years of age, came skipping out of a large castle, her long pink dress fluttering in the breeze. Fairy tales telling of how princesses like her found true love had always enthralled her and the most recent was a story she had read was about a princess turning a frog into a prince with a simple kiss. She quickly headed for the large pond that sat in the middle of the castle’s garden to find a frog prince of her very own. It was a beautiful pond, lined with flowers in every shade of the rainbow with large old willow trees whose branches dipped down to the crystal blue water. She knelt down on the cobblestone path that led to the pond searched the pond, looking on each lily pad and trying to gaze into the water.

“Now how was it she found the frog?” Allura pondered out loud as she tried to run the story through her mind. Before she could remember what the story said a large black frog hopped up onto a lily pad. The princess clapped her hands in excitement and startled the frog making the amphibian jump back into the water. “Oh, don’t go away little froggie I just want to turn you into my prince.” 

“Who are you talking to now? It’s not more mice is it?” 

Allura turned and glared up at the source of the voice, her stepbrother Lance. “I’m trying to catch a frog.”

“A frog?” Lance asked in surprise.

“Yes a frog.” Allura replied.

“And why are you trying to catch a frog? Catching frogs is something little boys do.” 

“Because I want to turn a frog into a prince.” Allura said.

“You’ve been reading fairy tales again, haven’t you?” Lance asked with a sigh.

“So?”

“So, they are just stories none of them are real.” Lance said.

“Some are. Cinderella is based on a true story.” Allura said.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sorta, kinda, almost based on a true story.”

“It could happen.” Allura insisted.

“And that’s why you talk to mice.” Lance chuckled. “So why are you talking to a frog?”

“I already told you. If you kiss it, it might turn into a prince.” Allura said. 

“Oh really?” Lance questioned trying hard to keep a straight face. 

“Yes really. I saw a frog but he swam away.” Allura pouted.

“So jump in there and get it.” Lance suggested.

“I don’t want to get wet. Can you catch the frog for me? You said boys like catching frogs.” 

“If you want the frog you’ll have to catch it yourself.” Lance said.

Allura stuck he bottom lip out in an even bigger pout.

“Pouting doesn’t work on me.” Lance said. 

“I’ll tell my daddy you were being mean to me.” Allura threatened. “And my daddy’s the king.”

“So is mine.” Lance smirked. 

“Not fair.” Allura pouted even more. “I hate that my daddy married your daddy.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “There’s your frog.” He pointed out into the pond.

Allura looked at the pond and smiled brightly. “Come here little froggie.” She dangled her fingers in the water trying to get the frog to come to her. The frog swam a little closer but was still out of the princess’s reach. Allura stretched her hand out further trying to reach the frog. Suddenly, the princess lost her balance and tumbled into the water.

Lance was laughing hysterically when Allura reemerged from the water, standing in the pond, up to her waist in water with long pieces of green weed hanging from her hair. But, despite all that the princess was smiling, for in her hands she held the large black frog.

“I CAUGHT HIM! I CAUGHT HIM!” Allura cheered happily. She started to step out of the pond the frog wriggled out of her hands and hopped onto the ground. The frog hopped slightly and stopped in front of Lance and ribbeted. “DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!” she hollered to Lance.

Lance sighed and bent down. “Come on little guy.” He said as he picked the frog up. “I know it’s a scary thought for you to be kissed by her …”

Allura stepped over and snatched the frog away from Lance. “It’s my frog, it will be my prince not yours.”

“So kiss away and turn him into a prince.” Lance urged, although the thought of seeing his stepsister kiss a frog was hilarious he felt a little bad for the poor frog

“I’m not going to kiss him here. I am going to take him inside so we can be alone to celebrate after he becomes a person.” Allura said.

“Well have fun.” Lance waved as she ran off towards the castle with the frog held close to her soaking wet dress the pieces of seaweed falling off at random leaving a trail behind her.

She ran pass the two kings oblivious to their wondering stares. Lance walked away from the pond and stepped over to the kings. Allura’s father, King Hunk and Lance’s father King Sven looked at the young prince. 

“What is the princess up to this time? And how in the heavens did she get so wet?” Sven asked.

“She fell into the water.” Lance said trying hard not to laugh.

“You didn’t push her in, did you?” Sven asked, with a slight hint of accusation in his voice.

“No, she fell in all on her own.” Lance said.

“How did she accomplish that?” Hunk asked.

“Trying to catch a frog so she could turn it into a prince with a kiss.” Lance said.

“I wish she would stop reading so many fairy tales.” Hunk sighed deeply

“Perhaps, but the results can be so amusing.” Lance chuckled. “Though I don’t think the frog would agree.”

“At least this is one of her simpler fantasies.” Hunk said. 

“And less costly than the last one.” Sven pointed out.

“That was quite the fiasco.” Hunk groaned at the memory and said a silent prayer that things didn’t get quite so out of control this time around.

 

Allura skipped into her, very pink, bedroom holding the frog. She stepped over to a cage that she kept the mice in, after they had made several attempts to escape – despite the cage they still made almost weekly attempts at escaping. “I’d like you to meet my future prince. He’s a frog now but one kiss from me and he’ll become a prince.”

Allura stepped away from the cage and held the frog up in front of her face. “We’re going to be so happy together.” She smiled, then closed her eyes and kissed the frog. 

There was a poof of smoke and the frog was replaced by a man, a very naked man who stood blinking in shock. Allura grinned as she looked for her prince, he had a fine muscular body, she figured it was from all the swimming he did as a frog. His slightly long raven black hair matched his stunning dark eyes. The princess stared at the naked man drooling over his beauty. The man blushed slightly and grabbed a pink blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Oh, I guess you want some clothes, don’t you?” Allura asked.

He nodded slightly, with a blush still colouring his cheeks. 

“Well my step brother is about the same size as you so I can give you some of his clothes.” Allura said. “I’ll go get something for you.” She ran out the door and locked it to be sure her prince didn’t wander away and get lost while she was gone.

She returned a moment later with clothing, a pair of soft brown pants and an off-white V-neck poet shirt with laces for him and set it on the bed. “Here you go.” 

“Um… could you...” He motioned with a finger for her to turn around. 

She looked confused for a moment then seemed to understand. “Oh you don’t want me to watch you get dressed, don’t worry about something like that we’re going to be married after all.” 

“Ummm…” 

“Okay, I won’t look.” Allura sighed lightly as she turned around. She had already seen him naked, but she had hoped for a much longer look and perhaps a chance to help him get dressed. 

The man slid the pants on under the sheet, just in case the princess tried to sneak a peek, then he tossed the sheet back on the bed and pulled on the shirt.“Okay.” He told her as soon as he was finished getting dressed,

“You look great.” Allura grinned. She glanced down at his bare feet. “We’ll have to find you something to wear on your feet.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. “I want to introduce you to everyone.” She stopped halfway to the door. “Oh wait silly me we haven’t even introduced ourselves to each other. I am Princess Allura. Do you have a name or do you need me to name you?”

“Prince Keith.” He replied in a quiet voice.

“So you really are a prince.” Allura said more to herself than to Keith as she stared off into space for a moment with a dreamy eyed expression. She quickly turned her full attention back to Keith, with a big smile. “Pleased to meet you Keith.”

Keith just gave a slight nod, not saying anything about his thoughts about meeting her. 

“Well now that we know each other’s names I can introduce you to everyone.” Allura said and pulled Keith out of the room.

Allura ran down a few corridors, dragging Keith along behind her. Almost everyone had heard that the princess was reenacting a fairy tale and didn’t want to be a part of one of her games and everyone they came across was running away before the princess could get to close and pretending not to hear her when she called out. It took a few minutes for her to finally find someone she could corner.

“Nanny I would like to meet my prince.” Allura grinned happily. “His name is Keith and he used to be a frog until I kissed him. And Keith this is Nanny she’s the castle’s governess.”

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” 

“Oh really?” Nanny asked skeptically as she looked Keith over. “You used to be a frog?” 

“At least for a while. It was my step brother’s idea of a joke.” Keith replied.

“Oh aren’t step brother’s just soooooo annoying?” Allura said. “Mine is always bothering me.” 

Keith shrugged. “He only did it because I turned him into a bird once.”

“He turned you into a frog because you turned him into a bird?” Nanny asked.

Keith nodded. “It’s a never ending cycle of paybacks.” 

“Well it’s a good thing he did because it meant we could meet and get married.” Allura said.

“Does your father know this?” Nanny asked.

Allura shook her head. “I’m still looking for him.” And with that she ran down the hallway once again pulling Keith with her.

This time it didn’t take Allura very long to find someone else to introduce her fiancé to. 

“Sir Coran, I would like to meet my prince. We’re getting married because my kiss broke the spell the turned him into a frog.” Allura said speaking so quickly that she could put even a chipmunk to shame. “Keith this is Sir Coran, he’s the advisor to the kings.” 

“Oh, I see. Well have fun playing your little game.” Coran said with disinterest. 

“It’s not a game. Keith and I are getting married.” Allura said.

“Well, that’s nice.” Coran said. “If you want to think this man is a frog…”

“WAS A FROG! UNTIL I KISSED HIM!” Allura shouted and stamped her foot in a pout. “You never listened to a word I said.”

“You were talking too quickly for anyone to understand a word you were saying. You should learn to speak more eloquently, the way a princess should.” Coran lectured.

Allura pouted even more. “Well, since you don’t want to listen I am going to find someone else to tell my wonderful news to.” Once again she set off down the hallway with Keith in tow.

Finally she saw someone who would no doubt be happy when they heard her wonderful news, her father and stepfather coming inside from their walk in the gardens. “DADDY!!!” 

“How’s my princess doing?” Hunk asked.

“I’m good. Meet my prince!” Allura said smiling from ear to ear. 

“Your prince?” Hunk questioned.

“He was a frog but I kissed him and turned him into a prince and now we are going to be married.” Allura said.

“Oh, is that fact?” Hunk questioned. He looked at Keith. “What is your name young man?”

“Prince Keith.” 

“And Keith this is my daddy King Hunk and my step daddy King Sven.” Allura said motioning to each as she spoke his name.

“Where are you from?” Hunk asked.

“Enough with all the silly questions.” Allura said dismissively. Her father should be congratulating them and instantly setting up the biggest and fanciest wedding the kingdom had ever seen and not asking useless questions. 

“If he is to marry my one and only daughter I want to know something more than his name and what the deal is with this whole frog thing.” Hunk said.

“I am from Grymoria, sir.” Keith answered. 

“The magical kingdom.” Sven said in a slightly impressed tone. “That would explain the being a frog bit.” 

“Why were you a frog?” Hunk asked.

“Because his annoying step brother turned him into one.” Allura said, getting more and more annoyed with all the questions the kings were asking.

“Why did he do that and why did you come here?” Hunk asked.

“Pidge, my step brother, and I have a habit of doing such things to each other, it’s a never ending cycle of paybacks for as long as I can remember. I turned him into a bird and when he turned back to normal he turned me into a frog.” Keith said. 

“Enough talk about that let’s talk about the wedding.” Allura said.

“There is still the other half of my question he hasn’t answered yet.” Hunk said.

“Actually sir, I don’t know where here is. My brother has a tendency to add teleportation to his spells.” Keith said.

“This is Arusarth.” Hunk said.

“Now can we talk about the wedding?” Allura sighed, looking bored.

“Not yet.” Hunk said. “You said you turned him into a bird, does this mean you also posses magic?”

Keith nodded. “I have trained under the high priestess of Grymoria.” 

“I have heard Haggar is a very powerful sorceress.” Sven said.

“She is the most powerful one in Grymoria and the united kingdoms of Denbuliax.” Keith said. 

“I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY WEDDING!” Allura yelled loudly enough to make everyone cover their ears. 

“Why is it you wish to marry my daughter?” Hunk asked.

Keith looked trapped as though he was worried about giving the wrong answer. 

“He wants to marry me because he loves me and because I saved him from being a frog with the power of a princess’s true love’s kiss.” Allura said.

“Um… actually being kissed by any girl would’ve done it.” Keith said quietly. 

“Only a princess can break such spells. All the books say so.” Allura said. “So let’s see when should our wedding should be… we’ll need a couple weeks at least to get everything ready… how about one month... that should be perfect.” 

“Why don’t you wait awhile longer until you’ve both had a chance to get to know each other?” Hunk suggested. He couldn’t help but notice that Keith didn’t seem to be very thrilled at the idea of marrying Allura. 

“We don’t need to. It was love at first sight.” Allura said. “Now let’s go plan our wedding.” She started to pull Keith along by the hand once again, pulling him outside into the gardens.

Allura saw her stepbrother was still the garden and grinned broadly, she couldn’t wait to tell him that she was right and he was wrong. She ran over to Lance with a bare-footed Keith in tow. 

“SEE THE FROG DID TURN INTO A PRINCE!” Allura grinned at Lance’s surprised look.

“You were the frog?” Lance asked the dark haired stranger.

“It was my stepbrother’s idea of payback.” Keith said.

“See he has an annoying stepbrother just like me.” Allura grinned. 

“Does frog boy have a name?” Lance asked.

“Prince Keith.” Keith smiled, shaking his hand free from Allura’s grasp so he could move a little closer to brunette. 

“Well Keith, I am Prince Lance.” Lance glanced Keith over. “Why do those clothes look like mine?”

“Because it’s what Allura found for me to wear. Other than that I’d have to been running around naked since being a frog kind of eliminates wearing one’s own clothes. “Keith said.

Lance’s eyes traveled over Keith’s body a moment trying to picture what Keith would look like running around naked. His lips twitched with a small smile at the image it brought to mind, but he pushed it from his mind and turned his attention to Allura. “You could’ve at least found something for him to wear on his feet while you were at it.” 

“I forgot about.” Allura said, then shrugged. “Oh well we can worry about that later, right now Keith and I are going to plan for our wedding next month.”

“Um… do I even get a say at all about this whole wedding thing?” Keith asked. 

“I’ll do most of planning but I’m sure that I can work something you like into it as well.” Allura said.

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant.” Keith said. 

“What do you mean?” Allura asked, with a clueless look on her face. 

“Well if you’ll actually allow me to get a word in I will tell you what I mean.” Keith said. He hoped he could get the princess to listen and understand what he was trying to tell her, though he figured the latter would probably prove quite difficult.

“Well we can talk as we plan our wedding.” Allura said.

“Okay, look you seem like a nice enough girl but I don’t swing that way.” Keith said. 

“Don’t swing what way?” Allura asked 

Lance chuckled at Allura’s puzzled expression, knowing exactly what Keith meant.

“I mean I would’ve rather been caught by Lance but had to be kissed by a girl to have the spell broken.” Keith said. 

“I don’t get it. Why would you want to be caught by my annoying stepbrother?” Allura asked.

“Because he’s hot.” Keith said, making Lance blush.

“Hot? Does he have a fever? How could you tell that he’s hot?” Allura looked even more confused than before.

“No, not that kind of hot.” Keith said giving an exasperated sigh.

“What kind of hot? I don’t get what his temperature has to do with you wanting to be caught by him.” Allura said.

“Because I’m gay.” Keith said.

“Well I’m glad you’re happy, I’m happy too.” Allura smiled. 

Keith sighed and looked at Lance who was trying very hard not break out in hysterical laughter. “She’s your stepsister and since you know what I mean why don’t you try explaining it to her.”

Lance thought about it for a moment. “You know how your father married my father?”

“Yes, it was love at first sight for them just like it was for me and Keith.” Allura said.

“Well okay it was, but that wasn’t my point.” Lance said.

“Well that what was your point?” Allura said.

“The point I want to marry a prince not a princess.” Keith said.

“But what about our wedding? I broke the frog spell, we’re suppose to get married the fairy tale says so.” Allura pouted, looking like she was going to cry.

“I never said I wanted to marry to you. I’m sorry that you just assumed I would because of the kiss. But what you read was only a story.” Keith said.

Allura shook her head. “Those stories are real. It must be another spell of your stepbrother’s making you think that you want Lance. Nobody wants Lance, all the girls stay away from him.” 

“Because they know that I am gay.” Lance said.

“Oh?” Keith his black eyes lighting up, as he looked Lance over.

“This isn’t the way the story goes.” Allura pouted. 

“It’s the way all I stories I ever read go. All the ones of the prince getting the prince.” Keith said.

“There are no such stories.” Allura said. 

“There are in Grymoria.” Keith said. “The two prince’s kiss and fall in love…” he looked at Lance. “Care to test that story out with me?”

Lance grinned. “Sounds like a good idea to me.” 

Keith stepped over to Lance, as Allura stood there, her mouth hanging open, looking shocked and confused.

When Keith and Lance’s lips touch it was like of bolt of lightning raced through their bodies, their warms wound around each other as they both leaned deeper into the kiss – discovering that a first kiss really could lead to love.

“I take it back some stories are true.” Lance said breathlessly. 

“I told you so.” Allura said. “Now let’s go plan our wedding Keith.” 

“Wrong story.” Lance said. “I’m talking about his story, the one where the prince gets the prince.”

“A true happily ever after.” Keith grinned. “I’ll have to thank my stepbrother for this one.”

“Why did he turn you into a frog anyway?” Lance asked.

“Payback for turning him into a bird.” Keith said.

“You turned him into a bird?” Lance asked.

“Because he turned me into a cat.” Keith said.

“He turned you into a cat?” Lance asked with a small grin. 

“Enough talk about all that silly stuff. Let’s talk about the real fairy tale come true here.” Allura said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“We are.” Lance said, giving Allura a smirk. “It just doesn’t include you.”

Allura stamped her foot. “It does too! I found him first so you can’t have him.”

“Sorry princess, but as I’ve tried telling you, I don’t want to marry you.” Keith said.

“You’re supposed to marry me.” Allura pouted. 

“Too bad so sad, he’s marrying me!” Lance said and laughed. “If he wants too that is.” 

“Of course I want to marry you.” Keith said.

“NOT FAIR!” Allura yelled and ran off towards the castle. 

“I really didn’t mean to upset her, she just never gave me a chance before to tell her that I didn’t want to marry her.” Keith said. 

“She often tries to act out fairy tales and needs to be reminded about reality every once in awhile.” Lance said. “In a couple days she’ll be on to trying to act out a different fairy tale.” 

“Oh really? Well perhaps I know a way that will solve both of our step sibling problems.” Keith grinned as his mind began to formulate a rather mischievous plan.

Allura stormed into the castle, determined to go through every fairy tale book she had to prove that there was no story of the prince getting the prince. King Hunk stopped the princess as she swept past Sven and him.

“What seems to be the trouble? Where is that young man you were with?” Hunk asked.

“He’s with Lance. Can you believe that he’s WITH LANCE! That’s not right it has to be another spell there is no way he could actually want to be with Lance.” Allura said. 

“Did he say why he wanted to be with Lance and not you?” Hunk asked.

“Something about being happy.” Allura said. “Which isn’t possible. He’s supposed to marry me! That’s how the story goes.”

“Real life is not a story.” Hunk reminded his daughter.

“Fairy tales come true. And not the stupid one they talked about after kissing. A prince can’t fall in love with a prince from a kiss.”

“They’re in love?” Hunk asked.

“That’s what they claim. It has to be it’s a spell. I have to prove that before they get married.” Allura said.

“It’s about time Lance found someone to settle down with.” Sven said. “And that Keith seemed like a nice enough fellow to have for a son-in-law.”

Hunk nodded. “And we have been looking to hire a magician for the kingdom.”

“HE’S SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!” Allura yelled, stamping her foot.

“Now, dear I know that is what you thought but you can’t force someone to marry you against their will. You’ll find the right prince to marry you some day, until then why don’t you try being happy for your stepbrother.” Hunk said. 

Allura stamped her foot again. “Why are you taking his side?” She whined. 

“How many times have I told you it is unbecoming to whine?” Hunk said.

“I’m not whining!” Allura whined and took off down the hallway.

Hunk and Sven walked back out into the gardens and after several minutes found Lance sitting with Keith, the two of them laughing. 

“Looks like the princess may have been right.” Sven said.

“There is a first time for everything.” Lance laughed. “So, what was she right about?”

“The two of you.” Sven said. “She said something about the two of you getting married, is that correct?”

Lance grinned brightly. “We most certainly are. And as soon as possible.” 

Keith nodded slightly. “Lance is the one I want to marry. I never wanted to marry Allura she just assumed that.”

Hunk laughed. “That sounds like my daughter. She tends to live in her own little fantasy world.” 

Sven nodded. “It’s wonderful that two of you are planning to wed.” He looked at Lance. “I was beginning to worry you’d never settle down.”

“Hey, I was just waiting for Mr. Right to hop into my life.” Lance laughed.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Real cute.”

“Why thank you. I must say you are strikingly handsome yourself.” Lance grinned. Keith gave and exasperated sigh and Lance laughed. 

The next day Keith borrowed one of the horses from the stables to ride into the woods to meet with his stepbrother. Keith saw the hobbit-sized youth beside the lake skipping stones across the smooth surface of the water. The boy stopped when he heard a horse approach and grinned at Keith.

“So brother, did you have fun being a frog?” Pidge asked.

“As a matter of fact I did.” Keith said, making Pidge’s smile falter slightly. “And I couldn’t have asked for a lovelier kingdom to have been sent to.”

“Oh… well still you had to be kissed by a girl.” Pidge smirked.

Keith shrugged as he slid off his horse. “There could be worse things to be kissed by then a beautiful princess.”

“You actual liked the princess?” Pidge’s smile faltered. He looked ready to pout that his joke on his stepbrother had failed.

“Of course. She is a beautiful blonde, as delicate as a morning flower.” Keith said.

“Are you serious?” Pidge asked.

“Very.” Keith said stepping to the water’s edge, he bent down and passed his fingers over the water to reveal an image of the princess.

“WOW! She is beautiful.” Pidge said.

“She wants us to be wed.” Keith said.

“No fair.” Pidge stamped his foot and pouted. 

“Jealous?” Keith asked with a smile.

“Of course I am. It’s not fair that my revenge backfired and you get to marry some beautiful princess.”

“Perhaps we should allow fate to decide.” Keith said.

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked.

“A simple spell to allow the two of you to meet, the same way I meet her.” Keith said.

“I don’t know if I want to be a frog.” Pidge said. 

“Then decide on a different fairy tale for a prince and princess to meet.” Keith said. 

“I could do Snow White.” Pidge said. “Awaken her with a kiss.”

Keith shook his head. “That one has been done too many times. And she is already a princess so you can’t do Cinderella.”

“Oh… I don’t know too very many fairy tales.” Pidge said.

“Haven’t you ever read any of the Grimm’s books in the library?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah but I can’t think of any to do with a princess and a prince.” Pidge said.

“I’m afraid I don’t know many either. I’ve read very few stories about princess.” Keith said.

“Can’t I just go to her and win her away without using any fairy tale?” 

Keith shook his head. “The princess loves reading fairy tales and believes those stories are the only ways that love can be obtained.”

Pidge frowned. “But I don’t know any other stories.”

“Then just stick with the frog prince thing.” Keith said.

Pidge sighed. “I guess there are worse things to be.”

Keith nodded. “Then a frog you be.” 

There was a poof of smoke then a small green frog replaced Pidge. Keith picked up the small frog and rode back to the castle.

Allura returned to her chambers after lunch and found a small green frog sitting on her pillow. 

“What a cute little frog. Are you prince too?” Allura asked, the frog ribbeted in reply. “You’re not going to hop away from me, are you?” Again the frog ribbeted, a shorter ribbet then before. Allura placed her hand on the pillow and the small frog hopped onto the palm of her hand. She held the frog up and looked at him closely. “You are a cute little froggie.” She said with a smile and kissed the frog. 

In a poof of smoke the frog turned back into Pidge, who blushed a dark red at the fact he was stark naked, he grabbed a sheet and hid his nakedness in the same fashion Keith had. 

Allura blinked and looked at the transformed frog prince. “You’re so sh….” She started to say when something seemed to come over her. “You’re so cute.”

Pidge grinned. “Cuter then my stepbrother.”

Allura nodded. “Much cuter. Let’s get married.” Pidge’s grin widened and he nodded eagerly. “Let’s go tell everyone.” She said grabbing his hand.

“Um, I need something to wear first.” Pidge said.

“Oh yeah, silly me I forgot.” Allura laughed. “I’ll go see if my stepbrother has anything that may fit you.”

Lance and Keith were sitting in Lance’s chambers when Allura knocked on the door. Lance opened the door and looked at the princess with mock surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I need some clothes for my prince, so I can introduce him to everyone.” Allura said. “We’re getting married.”

“And just who is your new prince?” Keith asked.

“His name is… I knew there was something else I forgot.” Allura said. 

Keith and Lance chuckled, but said nothing. Lance handed Allura some clothing for the prince. She took the clothes and ran off down the hall.

Lance shut the door and burst out laughing. “Looks like the plan worked.”

Keith smiled. “Well of course my plan worked.”

“Let’s celebrate.” Lance said dashing over to the bed and tackling Keith.

 

It was a few hours later when Pidge and Allura came across Keith and Lance sitting in the shade of an old willow tree near the edge of the pond where Allura had found Lance.

“Hello Keith. Who’s your friend?” Pidge asked.

“Pidge, this is Prince Lance.” Keith said. “And Lance this is my stepbrother Pidge.”

“Oh so you’re the annoying stepbrother I’ve heard a lot about you.” Pidge said.

“I can say the same of you.” Lance grinned.

Pidge titled his head to one side and looked over the couple. “Is it true that the two of you are getting married?”

“Very true.” Keith said.

“But I thought… you and the princess were going to be married.” Pidge said.

“I would never want to marry him. I want to marry you my little love-muffin.” Allura cooed.

“Little love-muffin?” Keith questioned, trying hard not to laugh however Lance was in hysterics. 

“You’re just jealous.” Pidge said.

“Are you jealous… sweet cheeks? I could make a little pet name for you if you want.” Lance said through his laughter.

Keith smiled slightly shaking his head. He placed a hand over Lance’s mouth to muffle the laughter. “Congratulations on the wedding pipsqueak.”

Pidge stuck his tongue out at Keith. “You too dork.”

 

The wedding of Prince Lance and Prince Keith took place a week later. It was a simple ceremony held in small clearing in the forest. Flowers bloomed all around them filling the air with a sweet scent, which was carried on the gentle spring breeze. The sky was blue with no clouds in sight, the canopy of trees allowed the sunlight flittered through the leaves making shadows dance around them. Minstrels played beautiful music on their lutes and their flutes. Only family and close friends of the two men were in attendance of the wedding. A blue skinned elfin preacher named Lotor, presided over the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today in beauty of nature to unite Prince Lance and Prince Keith. Two souls brought together by love’s simple kiss…” Lotor said, opening the ceremony.

The ceremony was one of great beauty that none in attendance would ever forget. The words of love spoken in their vows obviously came from the depths of each man’s heart, sounding as though they had known each other a lifetime and not mere week. 

The wedding of Princess Allura and Prince Pidge was very different from Keith and Lance’s. The wedding was more than a month later and was held in a great hall, and there were hundreds of guests in attendance. Even the weather was different. It was a hot day and dark clouds kept creeping across the sky threatening rain. The pink roses that decorated the hall looked beautiful but had very little scent. They also had an elfin preacher for their wedding, though it was one of elders who had became quite cynical in old age, and Zarkon, put none of the emotions his son had into performing ceremony. 

“Today we gather today for the wedding of Princess Allura and Prince Pidge.” Zarkon stated in a bland, monotone voice.

The vows exchanged by the couple did not speak of a beautiful undying love, speaking only of themselves and not one another. Everyone was relieved when the ceremony was finally over that they just wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

Allura and Pidge moved into a castle, within the boundaries of Grymoria, the princess still faithfully read all her fairy tale books and Pidge joined her in re-enacting some of her favourite tales. The couple eventually came to have the largest library in seven kingdoms, but unlike most every single book was a different fairy tale. They soon managed to find their happily ever after 

Lance and Keith constructed a castle of their own, far enough away from Lance’s home to give them all the privacy they needed but close enough for Keith to do any of the magical jobs the kings required. They were blissfully happy and every single day of life together was truly their happily ever after. 

Hunk and Sven enjoyed the peace and quiet that filled the castle now that their children had moved out and spent every day enjoying their happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
